Running Away
by Anubis Silvermoon
Summary: Molly is kidnapped and her broken world shatters. Has mild dialogue. rating will change with later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Tale Spin is the property of Disney. I had this story on my mind so I borrowed them. I am not making any money in this so please don't sue me.  
  
Authors note: I've had this story on my mind for awhile, so I thought I may as well share it with others. It has Molly as the main character. Warning: I haven't watched Tale Spin in a very long time, since it was taken off the Disney Channel and moved to Toon Disney. I even got up at five in the morning just to watch it but they still moved it. Oh well, I just hope I get the characters right. Please review, I love feedback, but please no flames. If you don't like the story then don't review, but if you feel the need to don't flame 'cause all flames will just be brutally laughed at.   
  
  
Reflections on the Water  
  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do to make you change your mind  
Is it me, is it you  
Is it a waste of time…  
Hoobastank "Running Away"  
  
The harbor water was cloudy, it mirrored Molly's mood. Her reflection chopped up by the tiny waves that seem to never end. She dangled her fingers in the cold ocean for a moment before turning over and looking up at the night sky. She couldn't see the stars, it had been raining earlier and the payne gray storm clouds were still over head, hung low, threatening to release another downpour. Molly laid there until she heard her mother's voice call out that it was time to go home. She slowly got up and felt her way through the dark to the top of the docks.   
  
"There you are? Where have you been hiding? I've looked all over for you and you left your homework unfinished," Rebecca Cunningham scolded her fourteen year old daughter.  
  
"No where."  
  
Molly collected her school books and paper putting them in her pale blue school bag. She walked past her mother and into her mom's car. Rebecca locked up opened up the back driver's side door to throw in work that had to be completed by tomorrow and got into the driver's seat. Rebecca was miles away in her own mind worrying about Baloo and Kit, they hadn't gotten back yet and they were behind schedule, to notice her daughter's sad state of mind. Molly prayed that they wouldn't come back at all. That Kit wouldn't come back.  
  
~Flashback to two weeks earlier ~  
  
Kit and Molly were both standing on the docks, rain drenching them to the bone. Molly was turned facing the raging waters so that Kit could not see the tears falling down her cheeks. She clutched her arms tight around herself to keep from trembling that blood was seeping from the wounds her fingernails had left in her flesh. Molly wished she could throw herself into the swirling harbor waters. Rejection hurt. She told Kit how she felt about him and he said that he loved her only as a sister, his little sister. Molly stood there on the dock until she heard Kit turn towards the Sea Duck. She heard him get in. She ran to the lower section of the dock and crumpled to the wooden floor crying as she heard the plane leave Cape Suzette.   
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Rebecca yelled at her daughter to get of the bath. She'd been in there for an hour, it was time for bed. Molly opened one eye at a time to adjust to the light. // Guess I didn't drown after all. // She undid the plug and grabbed a towel and wrapped loosely around herself stopping by the sink to brush her teeth. She opened the door and walked down to her room. Gently pushing the door open Molly turned to look at her mother who was busy doing paperwork at the kitchen table. // Will she ever stop working? I hate being compared to her. // Molly walked into her room got into her favorite nightgown and fell into sweet oblivion.  
  
~   
  
Molly took a sip of her instant breakfast as she went through her closet. She took out a black ankle-length skirt and red sweater. She dressed quickly and drank the rest of her breakfast. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door.   
  
"Molly, could you stop by the grocery store on your way to Higher for Hire. I need you to pick up a few things for dinner tonight. I put some extra money in your bag," Rebecca called absentmindedly as she looked over her papers. She sat at the table in her light pink bath robe sipping on a mug of coffee. Molly walked out the door and to school.  
  
~  
  
"MOLLY CUNNINGHAM! PAY ATTENTION!!!! I shouldn't have to wake you up every fifteen minutes. Class is over and where is your homework," Mrs. Clampden looked down upon Molly with disgust written on her face.   
  
"Didn't do it." Molly grabbed her bag ran around Mrs. Clampden and went to her next class. She waded her way through the students who seemed to be in a hurry. The bell rang; Molly went into the ladies room. She stood in front of the mirror looking at her own complexion. She hadn't put any makeup on, Molly never wore makeup, didn't want to either. She turned on one of the sink facets and let it run. She splashed the mirror with the ice cold water. She tried to wash away her face off the mirror, but it only got blurred. After the futile attempt Molly splashed some of the water on to her face and walked out. She turned and walked to the classroom door. She stood there for a few seconds before going in. She took her seat and got out her notebook and a pencil and started doodling. The class didn't notice her entrance and her teacher kept on lecturing until class was over. No one even noticed when she got up and left before the bell rang. No one ever noticed her anymore. She had turned out to be someone different than her hardworking mother. They always compared her to her mother. Molly left school and walked to the docks.  
  
~   
  
The air was damp and she couldn't see. Her head was throbbing in sharp pain. She could barely hear three voices over the ringing in her ears. They sounded male and two had accents. Molly tried to move but found herself tied up and in the arms of one of the men. He was tall and big. He held her roughly and tightly. She tried to speak but found cloth in her mouth. // What in hell is going on?? Someone help me!!!!! // They noticed she had woken up. One of them was talking, to her?? Molly couldn't tell the ringing in her ears pounded out almost all sound. The blindfold was pulled roughly away letting her eyes fall on harsh light. She turned her head away from it. It made her head pound more. A hand pulled her face towards the light again. It was Don Karnage. She was in a dungeon cell in the Iron Vulture. Fear made her headache worse and the pain released her from reality.   
  
~ Higher for Hire ~  
  
Rebecca ran outside when she heard people approach and abruptly leave. She tried to find who ever they had been. // Probably kids, pulling pranks on me again. // She saw Kit and Baloo washing the Sea Duck and Wildcat looking at the engines. It was 6:00 and Molly hadn't made it there yet. Rebecca wondered if she had been seen by her employees.   
  
"Wildcat, Baloo, Kit!!!!" she yelled to them as she walked over to the plane. "Have any of seen Molly. She should have been here two hours ago."  
  
"Sorry boss lady, We haven't seen nor heard from her," Baloo replied.   
  
Rebecca looked worriedly over the harbor and turned to go back inside Higher for Hire. There was a note on the door. She ripped it down, read hurriedly over the paper and screamed. Baloo and Kit ran to where she had fallen.   
  
"Ms. Cunningham, what's wrong??"  
  
Kit grabbed the paper from her read it and handed it to Baloo.   
  
Dear Miss Bothersome Woman,  
I have taken your precious daughter. This is payment for all of the times you have blundered my glorious plans. I have taken her to a place where you will never ever see her again.   
Yours truly,  
Don Karnage  
  
Author's Note: Sorry its not very long and some of the characters are out of character. (tee hee, that sounded weird.) Yeah, Molly's depressed right now. I tried to explain why by going through her various environments. Hope to have the next chapter out by next week. Please R&R and no flames. You can say you didn't like the fic without flaming. ^_^ 


	2. Only a Thought Away

Disclaimer: Don't own Tale Spin, Disney does.   
  
Author's Note: Ummm... sorry its taken me a while to post this. I know I said I'd have it out by the following week. The next post after this should be the rest of the story.   
  
Only a Thought Away  
  
As the walls are closing in   
And the colors fade to black.   
As my eyes are falling fast and deep into the sea   
And in darkness all that I can see the frightened and the weak   
Are forced to cling to mistakes they know nothing of.   
Sarah McLachlan "Black"  
  
They searched forever for her. They had stopped by Louie's first to ask if anyone has heard of the whereabouts of Karnage and his gang. No one knew anything. Louie had told them he would keep an ear out for information and that he was sincerely sorry for their loss. They had flown to other various locations and had come up empty. Baloo eventually got Rebecca to go back to Higher for Hire. She had stayed up all night on the two-way radio. Kit found her passed out at her desk on his way to school.   
  
Kit could not stop thinking about Molly. He tired to get the images of what she may be going through out of his mind. He remembered what had happened to other prisoners that Karnage had how brutal he had been to them, especially the females. The images made him sick and he checked out of school after second period. He walked slowly towards home, taking paths that delayed arrival. Tears streamed down his face when he finally opened the door. Rebecca and Baloo had gone on another witch-hunt leaving Wildcat at the radio. Kit staggered to his room threw his books by the wall and fell on his bed. He stared up at the wall letting the tears fall. He stayed that way until he heard Baloo and Rebecca come in. He sauntered to the bathroom, splashed cold water on his face and went downstairs to meet them.   
  
Rebecca looked like she had died and spent time in hell. She spent her day as if in some nightmare. Asking around the docks if anyone had heard of Karnage's last known whereabouts. People had given her funny looks when she asked them until they found out she was looking for her daughter. They promised to keep an ear open for news. Rebecca sat at her desk looking off into her own world. Her tears had dried up long ago leaving her eyes bloodshot. She barely touched dinner, wandering if Molly was being fed or starved. She never noticed when she fell asleep, head resting on her desk.   
  
Baloo was no better than Rebecca was. Molly had been like a daughter to him. To have her ripped away, he wanted to skin anyone coming into his path. His mind racing over excruciating and painful ways to torture Karnage with. Baloo did not sleep that night, but was wide-awake with his mind into overdrive.   
The next morning, all three went to other port cities to search. They continued this for several months. Sometimes they would find leads, but only to find that they were empty, just like they were.  
  
***  
  
Molly awoke with a throbbing headache. She was lying on something hard. Opening her eyes, she slowly got into a sitting position. She let her eyes focus to the brightness of the room, or cell as she slowly saw where she was. She heard mumbling to the left of her and someone walking away. She stood up and fell back onto the hard structure she had been lying on. The pain in her head sharpened and she felt dizzy. She laid there for several seconds until someone entered the cell. She didn't look up to see who it was. She didn't have time. She was jerked up and forced to her knees. Her head hung down. She did not want to lift it. The headache got worse.  
  
"So, sleepy bear-girl decided to wake up, yes-no," Karnage's voice filled Molly's head. "Now, you may be wandering why I decided to kidnap you??? No, not for money, your mother does not have that much, but she does cherish you a lot. Since she keeps me from taking her precious cargo, I have decided to take her most precious possession." Karnage walked closer to Molly until he was right over her. "Now, to kill you quickly or slowly. Or maybe I'll just take your mind. Mad Dog! Dump Truck! Go fetch my whip! I want to have some fun with her before I decide what I am going to do with her."  
  
They dropped her and left in a hurry. Molly laid on the floor, not having the strength to support herself. She could not think, her headache pounding in her temples, behind her eyes. The pain superceded all thought and strength. She heard Karnage kneel and roughly grab her up to her knees. Her head lolled to one side. His eyes bore into her.  
  
"Now what to do until they get back..."   
  
Karnage smiled wickedly and his eyes traveled slowly down Molly's body. He reached out and slowly started to unbutton her blouse. In her state of being, Molly could only tremble as he undressed her, leaving her only in her bra and panties.   
  
Karnage smirked. "You're pretty big for a fourteen year old. About a 34 B cup, yes-no." He cuddled a breast in his hand and massaged the nipple through the fabric.   
  
He was about to remove the article of clothing when Mad Dog came back with the instrument of her torture. He grabbed the whip and signaled for him to leave. He turned towards Molly. Smiling he lashed out at her, having the tip of the whip hit her between her breasts. It ripped the satin holding it together. Molly winced. He slashed out at her until he had removed the rest of her clothing. The lashes that had hit her skin were red and some were bleeding. Molly hurt all over. There were black dots in her vision and she could not see straight. She could only sense pain. A deep pain that seemed to spring from her bones to her skin. Slowly the black spots took over her vision and she was hurled into darkness.   
  
Author's Note: Yeah!!! I finally got this written. Thank you to all of you who reviewed: Brianna, Alissa, Katie, and Star. Thank you for the letter Kristin. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to have the next one out within two weeks. I already have some of it done. ^_^ 


End file.
